


Arrange Marriage

by Dawn24



Category: No Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mates, Multi, Superpowers, True Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn24/pseuds/Dawn24
Summary: There is an arranged marriage between a vampire prince and a human.





	1. The Meeting

  **Name:** _Katrina Blackrose_

 **Age:** _17 years old (Senior)_

 **Family:** _Father-Delano_ _Mother-Athanasia_ _Sister-Leila_

 **Interests:** _Compose music,_ _Cooking and_ _Gardening_

 **Personality:** _Well-mannered,_ _Very quiet around people,_ _Only carefree around Leila_

* * *

The last bell rings, dismissing the students for the day until Monday morning. Ninety days to go until graduation and I can get away from my vampire parents. Yes I said vampire…well let me change it to vampires. Everybody in my family are vampires except me. I’m a human who were born in a family who drink HUMAN blood. They usually feed from those storage bags that the hospital uses, but I had seen my sister drink from her mate before. It looked disgusting. I feel like I don’t belong here especially people consider that I am a freak at school because of my unique appearance. I have one friend, James, who is a loner too but he is always there for me. He wears eyeliner on his eyes and spikes his hair as a rock star. He remind me of that pop star…Adam Lambert! That’s it, I think.  
I like his style and music. I love his songs especially [Better Than I Know Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lg31XQR22zg). It remind me about my friendship with James and he know me better than myself. James is my sane. I would never change that for anything. He makes me feel normal than being abnormal.

  **Name:** James Mentis 

 **Age:** 18 years old

 **Interests:** Singing, Art, and Dogs

 **Personality:** his upbeat and often inspiring personality, A way with words and an uncanny ability to motivate others

* * *

“See ya, Kit-Kat.” James hollered as he rushes out of the classroom to get to his dad’s motorcycle shop to help out in the shop. He loves motorcycles as do I. He is only one know that I love motorcycles and He took me out on his bike for my first ride around the town. I felt free as the feeling of the fresh air on my face and the wind blowing through my hair. With a sigh, I pack my things in my bag before bidding the teacher farewell on my way out. The school halls were empty as I walked through them to the main doors to leave the building. I rush outside and I run across the road to the sidewalk. My house is down the road from the school so I just walk even though I could ride the bus rather freezing my ass off. Few people passed me as I got closer to my house. They just stared like I am beyond this world than a normal human being especially the men who whistle at me while muttering some snide comments about how do they want to do inappropriate things with me. Once I got to my house, I walk in only to being pester on my lateness by mother who never sends me a glance when I am in her presence. My Mom is beautiful elegant woman, but she can be pedant about everything. I never had seen her lose her cool.

 **Name:** _Athanasia Blackrose_

 **Age:** _300+ years_

 **Powers:** Spiritual Possession and Mentokinesis

 **Personality:** highly intelligent, manipulative, perspicacious and collected person who never loses her calm, even when furious

* * *

Mother started going on about having guests over and I better behave or else. She act like I know who it is, but I don’t. I only know it sound like they are important that got mother excited and nervous at the same time. Wait did she said prince of the vampires? I never heard there was a prince or king. Maybe I misunderstood her because I really don’t want to meet any more vampires. The last time I almost got bitten when I cut my finger with the steak knife. It was not a nice sight especially when the guy was my mother’s lover and my father’s best friend. My mother has my father controlled by her power like a good soldier. He know about her affair but he can't do anything about it when he always is under her control. I was pulled out of my thoughts when mother snapped her fingers in front of my face while continued talking about the guests. I sigh in relief when I see Leila coming down the stairs. My big sister doesn’t look like me at all. She inherited our mother’s features except the eye color. I got the color of eyes. Leila is my best friend and I always can talk to her about everything even when we had an argument. She always cared of me when our parents don’t. It is all the time because our parents really don’t care about my well-being. Mother only care about her status in the vampire society. Leila stops in her tracks on the stairs when she saw mother talking while I just stand there with bewildered expression on my face. I know that she heard what’s going on from where she was with her enhanced hearing. She smile at me and I give her a slightly grin in return.  

**Name:** Leila Blackros

 **Age:** 100

 **Powers:** Telekinesis and Cryokinesis

 **Personality** : A loyal sister stands by me in all things even if she doesn’t agree, Always honesty with everything she says and Also Compassion when I need some advice

* * *

"Mother! Stop being a worry wart and Katrina don’t know what are you nagging about” Leila told mother, winking at me behind mother’s back. She is trying to stop mom who is just confusing me. I heave a sigh in relief that Leila came to my recuse once again. 

“Lord Vladimir and his son, who is your betrothed. They’re coming here to spend the next months until the wedding. Leila had to be a lesbian when we needed her the most. Good thing is Lord Vladimir was so fascinating about you being a human in a vampire family and he declared his son would marry you instead.” Mother explained while Leila rolls her eyes rather me. I am so confused right now. When did I engage to the prince of vampires? When did they have seen me? How did I never know about it? It is like I miss something here.

“Go and change in something fancy.” Mother orders me with her superior voice. I don’t have to be told twice to get away from my mother’s wrath. Leila follows me up to my room on the third level, shaking her head all the way to my bed. I rummage in my closet for decent clothes. I pick a white and black strips upper with blue skirt dress. I pair it with some black ankle boots. I brush my hair and part it how I like. I bare put makeup on, just bright my face little bit. Leila nod in approval of my outfit.

[My Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/vam/set?id=207478594)

“Go and get them, tiger” She said as she walks out of my room to go back to her mate who was sleeping in her room. I brush my fingertips across the piano keys with a roll of eyes at my sister’s remark before grabbing my homework to take it downstairs with me. Our visitors still not show up yet.  I walk to the sitting room to work on my homework while I wait for them. I begin thinking about how it will go when they get here as I write my English essay. Forty five minutes later, the doorbell ring when I got to my history homework. My parents rush over to the door to greet our guests. I was reading the chapter that the teacher assigned us when they come in the room, disturbing my reading.  Mother and Father offer the visitors a seat while mom will grab glasses of their special wine. A deep voice starts talking to my father. I got the chills from how it has this power that anybody will do what it wants which I could tell by the aura that follow behind it. I jolt in my spot on the floor when I felt a hand caress my hair, but I relax into it after I noticed it’s my father. He is being friendly to me because mother is not around. I would be daddy’s girl if he was not controlled by my mother who makes him cruel.

“Sweetheart, take a break from your work and say hi to Lord Vladimir and your fiance, Skyler.” Dad whispered into my ear after he bent over to it. I pause on my reading and place my pencil down. I flip my hair over my shoulder so I won’t sit on it when I climb up on the couch beside dad who gathered me in his arms. I nuzzle my face in his neck while inhaling his familiar scent. Dad squeezes me in a response with a kiss on my temple. I love these moments with my father. I throw my arms around him, hugging him back. Dad chuckled as he mumble softy in my neck.

“I’ve missed you too, my little Kat” he hugged me tight before turning me to our guests. I look up to dad who give me reassured smile. 

**Name:** _Delano Blackrose_

 **Age:** _300+_

 **Powers:** Power Negation and Photokinesis

 **Personality:** _Gentle and_ _nice when he is not being control by his wife. He_ _throw a blind eye in front of his wife when she treat his youngest daughter poor._

* * *

“Sweetie, This is  your fiance, Skyler and his father, Lord Vladimir.” Dad introduced them to me as he gestured at the young man who has green eyes, spike black hair and beard. He was wearing jeans and brown t-shit under a black leather jacket. I bite my bottom lip as I gaze at him under my eye lashes. He smiles at me, showing his sparking white teeth. I turn my head into my father’s chest to hide my blush. My father chuckled at my bashfulness as do the others. I remove my face from his chest once I am sure that my face is back normal. I said hello to him in soft voice while taking the sight of him again. I couldn't lie that he is not handsome because he is and I start to have a crush on him. 

__

**Name:** _Skylar Dracula_

 **Age:** 100

 **Powers:** Telepath,Empath, and Teleportation

 **Personality:** _Charming, caring, sharp and compassion_

* * *

 

My eyes jump to Lord Vladimir who wears similar as his son, but more mature to the attire. His eyes are light brown than his son; his hair is dark brown and has the industrial-strength aura around him.  He outstretch his hand for me to shake it and I hesitated at first but I shake it only have him kiss the back of my hand when I put it in his. My face turn red as I draw my hand back from the gesture. I got a feeling caused me to cower in my father's embrace. Lord Vladimir give me a sorry look and I smile slightly to show him that I didn't get any offend from his action. I take a second check-over of him.

__

**Name:** _Lord Vladimir Dracula_

 **Age:** _Over 1,000_

 **Powers:** Omnipotence,  _Power Sensing, and_ Power Mimicry

 **Personality:** strong leader; both wise and benign.

* * *

I gasp loudly as my eyes glow brighter. I gripped dad’s arm when a vision appears in front of my eyes and it make me stare at the wall such as it’s a theater screen. I watch the scene of Lord Vladimir in the World War I clothes. Bodies were shot down as he strolled across the battlefield untouched. Blood was sprouting from the wounds of the dying soldiers and the blood splattered on his clothes while cries of pain could hear around him. Bombs were going off near him. However, he ignored all of that except what were in front of him with malicious tint in his eyes before I could see what will happened. The scene was cut off by my mother walking into the room with a tray of snacks and glasses of blood. I sag against dad with worn-out expression. Dad gives me a concern look when he saw my condition. Skylar and Lord Vladimir watch me interestingly yet worryingly by what just happened and looking at my weaken state. I feel something drip from my nose. My hand shot up and I touched under my nose only to see blood.

“Excuse me!” I said quickly after I hide my nose area with my hand as I run out of the room. I see Leila speeding down the stairs and she meets me at the bottom. She grabs my arm, dragging me into the bathroom and setting me on the closed toilet. She hand me some toilet paper and I hold it to my nose with pressure.

“We gotta to ask him, Rina. Just last week you passed out before the vision stopped. I am worried about you more than mom and dad does. They don’t see what I had seen.” Leila voiced her concern for me. I grunted in irritation as I grab more paper for my nose. I pinch my nose while put my head back on the lid. Leila sighs in frustration before getting the Advil for my oncoming headache.

“Let’s us not ok? You know our parents. They would have a fuss about me being Miss. Drama Queen and they are just home for the weekend so it can wait.” I mumbled softy as I throw bloody balls away before swallowing the pills with a glass of water.

“You will be married to the prince of vampires, Rina. He will notice your strange behavior and you always forget that we have heightened senses. I smelt the blood upstairs before it drizzled. They are probably listening in our conversation right now while mother brags about your triumphs.” Leila stated. I choke on my water with a glare. I cough up the water before able swallow it correctly. I throw the rest water on Leila with angry expression.

“Did you just throw water on me?” She asked in disbelieve. I put the glass back in its spot as I get up from the toilet.  I open the door before turning to Leila with a smile.

“Be glad that you’re a vampire, not the wicked witch of the west!” I tell her in my sassy tone. We could hear loud chuckles from the sitting room. Leila and I look at each other. We laugh behind our hands until I cry out in pain quietly when my head begin to hurt. Mom call for me, making me sighs sadly. Leila give me sympathy look. I stick my tongue out at her  before walking back to the sitting room. I sit down on the couch beside mom. I yelp when my history book was flung at me and stopped right at my face by Leila. Everybody looked at me after they heard me. They see the book in my face dangerously. A wrong move would take to injured me.

“Leila Ruth Blackrose!” Dad shouts loudly toward the direction of the stairs next to mom who gave a disapproved look. I whimper in pain when the book hit my forehead less gentle and it dropped in my lap. That will leave a bruise. Mom took the book from me in spiteful way. I scoot away from her and I sit still like a statue through the encounter. I crinkled my nose as I see my ‘fiancé’ drinking from his glass. He looks over to me and he chuckle at the repulsive look on my face. He caught his father attention. Lord Vladimir takes a sip of his, making my face crinkle up than just my nose. He laughs with his son quietly after they saw my expression. I look down, totally longing out of this room at the moment.

“Well, I should start on dinner” Mom piped up as she smiled at them. I lit up when I heard her. This is my chance to get out of here and away from everybody.

“I will do it” I said eagerly, amusing the father and son more than they were. They know that I am queasy with them drinking blood. Mom gives me stern look as she was leaving the room. I sigh in defeat as I look down with crushed expression.

“Sweetie, can you show them where they will stay? They’ll be on your level so you guys can be near each other.” Dad suggested. I nod as I grab my school stuff while dad shakes their hands. My heels click on the marble floor, making echoes in the house when I walk to the stairs. I climb up them with Skylar and Lord Vladimir trailing behind. Leila comes out from her room on the second floor with her mate, Macy once we reached it. 

 **Name:** Macy McCutcheon

 **Age** : 100

 **Powers:** Mental shield, and Visual projection

 **Personality:** Funny, Outgoing, and Clever at the times she need to be.

* * *

 “How did the book treat you?” Leila asks teasingly. I just ignore her as I go up the stairs, but I throw back a reply over my shoulder with mischievous expression.

“You got something wet on your face. Macy must taste so good to leave her essences on your face.” Leila wipes her mouth with her hand while Macy burst out laughing at her mate. The men join in the laughter but their laughter got softer as they follow me up. I let out a giggle when I heard Leila cursed me out. I yell 'I love you too, sis' to her. I turned to the men with a polite smile when we finally reached our floor. There are three suites on this level and my room is the middle suite.

“The rooms have a study, library, sitting room, and separated master bedroom with a master bathroom in each. There is two doors that is connected to my suite for any emergency if we have any,” I explained as I open the doors of their suites for them and hand them their copies of the keys for their rooms. Their suitcases already were in their suite by Leila. Lord Vladimir dismiss himself quickly, saying that he has business to care of. I gasp when I was backed up against the wall. I feel Skylar’s breath on my neck as he inched closer to me. I hear him inhale deeply as his hands wrapped around my waist. I freak out as I felt his mouth on my neck. I push on his chest to tell him to let me go. I cover my neck with my hand, trembling in my spot. Skylar move backward to stare at me curiously yet suspiciously. I let out a panicked sound when he pulled me close. He take my hand away from my neck at the same as he made eye contact with me.

“I feel your fear. Someone tried to bite you didn't they?” He stated the oblivious with anger in his voice, making me look up at him with surprise. I nodded in acknowledgment with a nervous expression. I close my eyes when he bent down and brushed my bangs to place a kiss on my forehead before letting me go. I walk to my double doors slowly without looking away from Skylar. I open them, revealing my [sitting room](http://www.cottages-gardens.com/Cottages-Gardens/March-2011/Room-To-Grow/Grow_Article1.jpg) with a grand piano in corner. I close the doors behind me and I go to the piano with a stressful sigh. I place my fingers on the keys and play the new song I wrote.

[The Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHhupjvfBbg)

I was so into playing and singing the lyrics that I didn’t notice Lord Vladimir and Skyler were watching me from their side of my suite at the doors that connected to mine. They look at each other in amazement by my angelic voice. I exhale loudly as I bang my head on the keys, making an awful sound. I shot up from the bench and begin pacing the room, pulling my hair in a bun. My thoughts are everywhere once I have the chance to think. I never notice that I had audience all the time and I never heard the doors closing when I walked into my bedroom.  An hour later, I was called for dinner by my mother through the intercom. I walk out of my room in my [cozy clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=226940422) with a yawn. I stretch my arms over my head before rubbing my eyes to get sleepiness out of them in the hallway. I was startled by chuckling. I look up to see Skylar and his father watching me. I blushed from their gazes. I shut my door and I fly down the stairs to not embarrassed myself further. I bet that they are laughing. Leila and Macy coo at me when they see my drowsiness state. I have to slap their hands away when they started to touch me. Leila was poking my cheek until I tried to bite her finger hard with an angry sound. She made my face turn red as a tomato when she looked behind me and greet Lord Vladimir and my fiance.

I trip on the last step, making my sister and her mate laughing but I got my revenge on them by pulling them down on the floor when they tried to helped me up. I flipped up on my feet as I look down at them with a smirk. I help them up after I made them to stop being unkind to me. Leila hugs me around the neck, giving me a peck on the cheek. I smile at her as I apologized to her for biting her. She accepted my apology. I notice Skylar and his father was watching us. We all step into the dining room and I had a red face from the attention on me. I was assigned to sit next to Skylar immediately when mother saw me and she whispered into my ear rudely. I tense up when I feel Skylar placed his hand on my thigh but I relax a little from his smooth pleasant caresses. It feels pretty wonderful to be given some affection since my parents rare show me theirs. It is mostly when we have guests over and sometimes dad will steal hugs if he saw me upset about something.  Skyler is showing his affection without be told to. That’s what I am hoping in this case. I glance to him only to see him staring at me with a pleased expression. I blush from it making him chuckle quietly. The doorbell rings and my parents get infuriated by it. I share a glance with my sister.

“I will get it” I said as I get up and I rush to the door. James was standing there with a flower bouquet.  He thrust it in my face in a nervous manner. I give him a confused expression. He runs his hand through his hair before speaking.

“Katrina…” He only calls me that when he is being serious about something but he can’t be here with my parents and the guests. Mom and dad will kill me if they figured that I have a human friend know where I live. I was about to tell James to leave when he finish his sentence.

“I am in love with you since the first time we met. You’re smart, funny,beautiful and a great singer…. I came here to ask you to be my girlfriend. I can’t take it anymore.” My breath hitched in my throat as I stare at my best friend for four years. I always had a crush on him but it went away when he never looked at me that way he do with other girls. I look at the flowers. They are my favorite flowers, [Scentimental Floribunda Roses](https://goodgraceandhumour.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/dsc02227_adjusted.jpg).

“She can’t.” Skyler told James after he emerged out of the dining room. He wrap an arm around my waist in possessively embrace. James’s gaze shot from me to him with a disconcerted look.

“Who are you?” James questioned. Skyler sneer at him as he pulls me closer to him. I swallow down the lump that formed in my throat as I put my hand on Skylar’s chest to keep a gap between us.

“I’m her fiance. Now if you excuse us, we are having dinner with our families.” Skyler said before closing the door in James’s face. I gape at Skyler who turned me around. He pressed me against the door, making me arch against it. He gives me a harsh look. I get an urge to wrap my arms around his shoulders to calm him down. I can’t resist the urge and I didn’t want him to cause a scene in front of my parents. He nuzzled his face in my neck and inhale deeply with a content purr. I gulp my fear down as I caress his hair. We stay like that until my sister appear behind Skylar. She get an grin when she see us.

"Mom want you to get more blood for us from the cellar" Leila informed me. I nodded in acknowledgment. I bang my head on the door as I let out a sigh. I remove my hands from Skylar who looked up at me. He reach up and touch my hair. 

"I have to get more blood before my mom gets angry." I murmured quietly, shoving him away from me gently and move toward the kitchen. Skylar follow me to the cellar and offer some help. I denied it as I remove the blood from the freezer and pour it into a wine bottle with a funnel. I set the bottle aside to make another for a chance. I forgot that Skylar was there until I bumped into him on my way out. I let out a gasp when one of bottles slipped out of my hands. It was in slow-motioning as Skylar’s hand shot out and grab the bottle.

“Thank you. That would be a bloody mess” I said with a giggle when I recognized what I just said. Skylar let out a chuckle at my little joke. I take hold of the bottle that was in his hand and take it from him gently. I try to walk around him but he mimicked my movements, making us go back to where we were. I gesture toward the stairs and Skylar turn aside only to bow at me with his left arm outstretched toward the stairs. I shake my head with a smile and start my way back to the dining room. I was startled when the door opened and mother comes into view with an angry expression. I yelp in shock and pain when I was smacked by her. I had stumbled into Skylar from the force. He caught me and sends a furious look at mother.

“I told you to get more blood, not taking him down there and do whatever. I didn’t raise you to be a slut.” Mother hissed, making me gape at her. I can’t believe that she just called me a slut. I thanked Skylar in quiet voice before fixing my stance so I am standing on my own. I put all of my anger in my next words.

“I’m not a slut like you are, mother.  We all know about your affair with dad’s best friend and dad just is struck with your whore ass because you can’t lose your fucking status.” I yelled loudly in front of her face, finally standing up to her. This is the first time I talked back at her. Mother look stunned but it didn’t last for long. She smack me again and this time she made sure to cut me with her sharp nails. She snatched the bottles out of my hands before stomping off.  I was spun around by Skylar who pulled my hand from my cheek only to see four scratches.

“Damn, they look deep.” He mumbled after he examined them. I watch him when he looked at my cheek. I blushed once he caught me staring at him. He just gives me a smile before pushing his sleeve up to bite into his wrist and display his bloody wrist to me.

“Here, my blood will heal you” he explained. I look at the blood with a disgusting expression. I hear Skylar chuckle as he get closer to me.  He had gotten behind me with his wrist still in my view. He bends down to my ear to whisper.

“I promise it don’t taste horrible. Just let me heal you please. I don’t like to see you in pain.” I take a deep breath and push my bad thoughts about blood drinking. I nodded and he bites his wrist to reopen the wound. I grip his arm and move closer to my mouth only to stop when I watch the blood drips. Skylar egg me on to drink before the wound close up. I open my mouth and seal my lips around the wound, sucking some blood in my mouth only to swallow it quickly. I could hear Skylar let out a pleasure sound as he pulled me closer to him. He was telling the truth about blood don’t taste horrible. It is sweet yet salty with tint of the metallic taste. I extract my mouth from his wrist and wipe my mouth with my hand. Skylar check my cheek to see if it is healed. He gives me a satisfied smile before allowing me to walk back to the dining room. I look down to avoid my mother’s fuming gaze. I sit down with Skylar who share a look with his father as I looked up to glance to my sister. She sent me a puzzled expression, buy ignored it. Skylar pick my plate up and load it with a piece of lamb, spoonful of green and potatoes, and a serving of rice.  I thanked him as I took the plate from him. I was about to take a sip of my water but Skylar taken it only to switch it with orange juice.

“Trust me, I’ll explain later.” Skylar whispered in my ear with a kiss on cheek, making me blushed in embarrassment. The others laugh except mother and dad who still were under her control. I wish that I could help him but I don’t have any power to use against my mother. Maybe I can talk to Lord Vladimir. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Skylar who squeezed my leg lightly.

  _–Eat! We’ll talk to my father about your mother-_ I hear Skylar’s voice in my head, causing me to let out a slightly frightened sound. Everybody look to me in alarmed. I just look away from their gazes. My sister asks me if I was all right. I nodded to her with a reason for the sound. I told her that I thought that I saw a spider. She shook her head at me while teased me about my fear of spiders. Finally, I start eating my dinner. Lord Vladimir begins to interrogate me about my school, interests, and etc. My mother answered him before I could do it myself. I sigh as I just finish my dinner. My mother order me to wash the dishes in her sweet polite tone, but everybody knew she is pretending to be the good wife in front of Lord Vladimir. I hope that he doesn’t believe her act.

- _he is not! He can sense powers and he can tell when the person is using theirs. He wants to talk to you before he gets involve-_ Skylar’s voice appeared in my head again. This time I didn’t make a sound. I sent Skylar a gesture that I understand. I get up from the table and collect the dirty plates. Mother grabs my wrist to squeeze it. I bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out in pain. She request more blood before letting me go. I almost drop the plates when she let go. My wrist was hurting so bad. I hurry in the kitchen only to whimper in pain as I set the plates down near the sink. I grab the bottle and speed back into the dining room. I fill mother’s glass and Lord Vladimir request some in a nice manner than my mother. I smile at him as I pour some in his glass. I become panicky when I felt my body freeze up and couldn’t move my hand. I try to fight against it when I saw the glass was on the edge of overflow. I gasp as the blood stopped midway to the glass. It flow back in the bottle and Lord Vladimir move my hand, unfreezing my body at the same time. I look to my mother who just used her power on me. She gives me a sneer. I glance to my sister who was glaring at my mother. Lord Vladimir suggests that they should move in the living room so I can clean without any distractions. Dad agrees with him.  I watch them getting up and disappear, leaving me with the mess. I was glad about that. I take all of dishes in the kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge and wash the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher to remove any spot that I couldn’t get. I notice that my wrist has a bruise from my mother and it still was sore. I need to let my sister to check if it is just bruised. I sprayed all of counter tops with bleach to sanitize them. I sweep both kitchen and dining room until they are spotless. I put all the clean stuff in the closet before climbing the stairs to shower and change for bed. I took a long bath to relax and got dressed in PJs. There is a knock on the door. It was Skylar who announced that his father want to see you. We walk to his father’s door and he knock on it. We enter once we got permission.

“How long your mother been hitting you?” That is Lord Vladimir’s first question after we got settle in our seats. I shake my head at him.

“She never hit me since I was seven. She manipulates me in everything and I just do whatever she wants because I knew that she will hit me if I don't. I don’t know what came over me today.” I said, surprising that I am comfortable to talk about this with them. 

“My son could sense your anger and it was very strong that showed us you been holding it for a long time. You just let it out of you. Nothing to be ashamed of! My next question is about your father, does he know about your mother’s affair?” Lord Vladimir assured me then ask his second question.  

“Yes, we all do since the dinner when he tried to…” I trailed off as I rubbed my neck where I still felt his fangs scraped. I shivered at the memory of it. That was only what he done even though. He had his hand under my dress, caressing my thigh. I jump in my chair when hands caress my knee. I glance to Skylar who seem troubled. Lord Vladimir gives the impression of understanding.

“Why is your father still with her?” Lord Vladimir continued with his questions.

“She’s using her Mentokinesis on him. She can’t take advantage of Leila because of Macy and her mating bond.” I explained

“It only happens to mates if they are true mates which it is in your sister and her mate’s benefit. I believe your parents are not actual mate. Any mate won’t have the urge to hurt their mate. I’ll handle with this situation once they go on their business when I assume when she visit her lover and don’t suspect anything. I advise you to stay from your mother for the remainder of the weekend.”  He informed me. i nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t have any problem with that.” I replied as I rub my wrist in a reflex, gaining their attention on it. They knew how I got the bruise from. Lord Vladimir gets up from his chair and walk around the desk to stand in front of me. He grasps my wrist gently to examine it before the bruise fades away slowly and the pain vanished.

“I never stop being amazed by vampire abilities.” I remarked under my breath but they could hear me. They chuckled. Lord Vladimir let my wrist go and return to his chair. 

“Before you leave, I want to talk to you about your visions. Your sister was right about telling me. I met humans with a power only to watch them died until I had scientists tested some volunteers with my blood and normal vampire blood. They lived longer with my blood but we discovered a mated couple, a vampire and human. She lived a full life. That was all, her mate’s blood improve her power.” He said, gaining my attention. 

“You are saying if I find my mate, that I will be okay. Sorry to inform you that I don’t have a mate.” I said sadly. 

“That’s where you are wrong. Whether you want to admit it or not, you feel the connection between my son and yourself. It’s your choice if you want to act on it.” He tell me as he gesrure to Skyler who smile at me. 

“I appreciate, but  you two need to know that I just found about the arrangement today  and it is really incomprehensible for me right now.” I informed them and they nodded in acknowledgment after they share a knowingly look. I dismiss myself, saying I’m tired. Skylar walk me out and tell me that my mother tried to poisoned me  tonight. He explained how could he smell the poison in my water. I thanked him for saving my life. He kiss my forehead as good night. I close my door behind me. I finish my homework before climbing in bed. I set my alarm to wake me up before dawn. I fell asleep soon as I rest my head on my pillow.


	2. The Date

**Ti-ti! Tic-tic!  Tic-tic-tic! Tic-tic!**

I reach over to slam my hand on the off button and sit up, yawning loudly. I hop off from the bed and quick change into some [workout ](https://www.polyvore.com/vamp/set?id=194286479)clothes. I pull my hair in a ponytail. I slip on my shoes and tuck my phone in my bra after I placed my buds in. I sneak downstairs and fill my water bottle in the kitchen. I shut the front door quietly and sprint down the driveway to the sidewalk, decreasing into a jog. I turned on my work playlist on the way. I continued jogging for what seemed like longer than it should have taken to get back to the house but I figured it was because I wanted to get back so fast before my mother wake up. A distinct old dead tree came up on the path that meant that I should be able to see my house around the next bend. Forcing my legs to push harder I kept my jog pace, anticipating the relief of getting breakfast done before I was commended to. I rounded the bend in the path and came to an abrupt halt. My breathing hitched in my throat making my already screaming lungs just about burst. I gulp the water down and sigh in bliss when my throat eased up from the dehydration.

I am proud of myself for maintaining to jog without any breaks. I usually need to stop to catch my breath. I recall what Lord Vladimir said about mate’s blood improve. Maybe it restored more than my power. I could pick up that my body don’t ache and feel stronger before. I will ask Lord Vladimir about it. I run up the driveway and scurry inside. I walk into the kitchen and switch my playlists to my cooking one. I set the volume so I could hear the music but still quiet for the sleeping vampires. I make a [breakfast lasagna](http://tastykitchen.com/recipes/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2014/09/Breakfast-Lasagna-by-Amy-in-the-Kitchen-on-September-13-2014-410x273.png) along with [French crepes with persimmon butter](http://athomewithrebecka.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/creps.3.jpg), [cheddar-potato bites](https://repurposedlife.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/potato-bites-and-soup-005.jpg) and[ apple French toast roll-ups](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/CHG0Ie_EXuE/maxresdefault.jpg) with maple syrup as a sauce.  I also made some[ homemade biscuits](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/21/56/8d/21568d34b9188b5bd5e7f5ab00ec7623--easy-biscuit-recipes-flakey-biscuit-recipe.jpg). I filled glasses of blood for the others and place them at the assigned seats. I already was sipping on my drink. It was my favorite smoothie,[ Strawberry and Banana ](https://media.musely.com/u/a5bf8971-ad36-4017-a985-21a2a1ee3ee9.jpg)with honey.  I wash the dirty dishes I used so I don’t have that much to do  later.

I was setting the table when Lord Vladimir and Skylar along with Leila and Macy who just look zombies. They can tell that I been up from my attire and I try to stop myself from blushing when I realized that I was half naked in front of men. I finish up before excusing myself to get the food. I carry the lasagna with the mitts and set it in the middle of the table and position the other dishes around it when I bring them in the dining room. Leila and Macy had explained that I get upset if anyone helps. They told Lord Vladimir and Skylar that I space out when I am cooking and actual look happy for a chance. I bet that Skylar feel my happiness right now as I arrange the dishes, however my happiness don’t last as my mother walked in.

She shoots me a unimpressed look and sit down in her seat. Dad appears in the room after couple seconds. He greets us as he sits down. The rest of us join them at the table. Mother scoffed when she finally noticed my attire. She immediately order me to change.

“Mrs. Blackrose, the food will be cold if she changes now, she should able to eat after slaved herself. She look fine to me, actually she is beautiful whether she dressed up or not.” Skylar defended me. I blushed when I hear him called me beautiful. Mother disagree with him, proclaiming that it is inappropriated for a woman to show her figure like that. Skylar push me back in my seat and give me a reassured smile. His father interfered and advice for us just eats before the food gets cold. Skylar fill my plate for me once again.  Everybody make compliments about my luscious cooking except mother who just scoff over to me as she eats.

I thanked them with a flushed face. Skylar place a hand on my thigh to caress it. It don’t feel like the other time with dad’s best friend who made me nauseating from his touches. It helps me to pay no attention to my mother and relax in my seat. Once I was done with my food, I gather everybody’s plates and wash them. There was not that much of food left so I just trashed it. I return to my room to shower and got dressed in a[ outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/vamp/set?id=213032160). I scream in fright when I exited the bathroom only to see Skylar on my bed, lounging across it. He let a chuckle out at my reaction. 

“What are you doing?” I asked after I composed myself. He push up on his hands to get a better gaze of me.

“I was waiting for you. I thought that you won’t be happy if I waited in the bathroom.” he remarked, making me blushed and cross my arms together across my chest.

“You were correct.” I said.  He jump on his feet and announce that we are going out for the day. I questioned him where are we going. He just answers with ‘it’s a surprise’. He mention that it get me away from your mother. I agreed after that. I grab my phone and follow him out. We pass his father who nodded in approval. Skylar led us outside to a limo. The chauffeur already has the door opened for us.  Skylar guide me in the car. He make certain that we was sitting by each other so he could hold my hand. The limo pull away from the house and drive toward our destination.

The limo park about an hour later and the chauffeur get out, opening the door. Skylar climb out to help me out. We were at the skating rink. I never skate in my life, but I wanted to try it. Skylar give me a knowingly look and I realize that he probably knew that.  We walk into the rink and Skylar pay for our passes. He led us to the rental for skates. The workers asked for our shoe sizes. We sit down on the bench to put our skates after we was handed them.

Skylar had a ball from watching me on the ice for the first time. I kept falling on my bottom when I thought I got the method. Skylar finally stop being a jerk and aid me. He grip my hips while instructing me through the steps. I get them right after a while. Skylar move in front of me and hold my hand. I stumble back when I see him bare holding me. He caught me before I could fall, but next time he didn’t, just letting us fall on the ice. I blushed when I realized that he purposed made us fall so he can hover over me.

“You did that on purpose.” I mumbled, looking up at him.

“Did I?” he asked with a teasing smile. I nodded, but I didn’t move from my position. He bends down to peck my lips. I gape at him when he pulled away. He winks at me and laugh when I turned so red.  He gets up and helps me to my feet. He cup my cheek and kiss me again. This time he allowed his lips molded with mine and let me feel how soft they really are. I shy away when I felt his tongue on my lips.

“Sorry, I got carried away” he apologized

“It’s okay. I just am new with that kind of stuff.” I replied

“I know. I am still sorry. I pushed myself on you.”

“I can’t lie that I liked it, but I want to get to know you better before we go farther.” I told him. Skylar nod in agreement. He looks at his watch and announce that it is time to go. We return the skates on the way out and the chauffeur nodded at us while open the door for us. We rode another hour and I gasped once I saw where we ended at. We are at one of those [restaurants](http://keeppy.com/attachment.php?id=15846) on the beach.  It is beautiful at the night.  

Skylar led me until we reached the host at the desk and he shows us to our table. He inform us that our waiter will be right with you. I gaze out to the ocean, watching the waves. Skylar get my attention by reminding me that I need to pick out my meal from the menu. I choose [lobster & shrimp linguine](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/cc/e7/f8cce7e535f3ac6d4605403124e256ff.jpg). I never had it before but I like pasta and I had shrimp and lobster before. Skylar knew what I want as the waiter come to our table. He order some wine and our meals. He paid the waiter to overlook my age.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” I asked after the waiter walked away. Skyler chuckled.

“No, I am not. I just thought it would be romantic and it will help you relax.” He said in amusement. The waiter comes back with two glasses and a wine bottle. He pours the wine after he set the glasses. I take a sip of it only to choke from the bitter taste. Skyler laughed but reassured me that he did the same thing on his first taste. While we wait for our food, he starts to tell me about himself. He described his old self as a bad boy when he was a teenager. His father had forbidden him to go outside until his studies were done because he just caused trouble around the kingdom with his friends. He mentioned how the girls threw themselves at him. I stop him to continue talking about girls and their acts. He grin knowingly at me when he practically feel my jealousy.  I also was uncomfortable about it because I never had a boy be like that with me. He explained to me how he realized how much trouble he cause for his father and that he felt really bad. That’s why he straight up and told his friends to grow up as well.

I realized that his buddies are his truly friends to change for him. That would be nice if I have friends like that. I know that I lost James as a friend. He thinks that I lied to him. Skylar frown at me after he heard my thoughts. I smile at him as I change the subject to something pleasant. Our food comes and we start to eat. He asks me If I could tell him about myself.  I state that there is not that much to tell. I reveal that I always been a good girl and a honored student. Gardening and cooking is only things I actual enjoy to do than my other chores. Before I could say anything about friends, my worst enemy walked by with James. They saw me and she throw an insult over her shoulder about my freakishness. Tears pool in my eyes when James didn’t defend like he usually do.

“Hey, I don’t appreciate your rudeness about my fiancee. She didn’t do anything to you and if I see either of you near her, I’ll rip…” I cover Skylar's mouth before he could threat them. I watch her stomp away, dragging James with her. I uncover Sylar’s mouth and state that he can’t threat anyone because they would take him to court. He disagrees with me, saying she insulted me. I just tell him I am used to it and unfazed to it. He seems like he isn’t convinced so I lean over and place a kiss on his lips. I allowed the kiss go farther than the last time. I was breathing heavy after I pulled from the kiss, but I am pleased with myself from the blissful expression on Skylar’s face. I sit back down in my chair and finish my linguine. I still feel his lips on mine and the aftertaste of Skylar is still on my tongue even though I just bit few forkfuls of linguine.

“I’ll get angry often if you kiss me like that every time I do.” Skylar said with a cheeky grin on his face. I let out a little giggle and come back with it was a one-time deal. He chuckle when he heard the rest about how much I want to do it again in my head. a part of me can’t believe that I kissed him and keep asking myself if I kissed all right.

“You were perfect so stop worrying.” He reassured me. I turn red in embarrassment but nodded in acknowledgment. My face gets redder as he tells me that I look lovely when I blush. The waiter picks the now empty plates and Skyler ask me if I want dessert.

“May I have the fried ice cream?” I asked the waiter who nodded as he writes it on his pad. Skylar didn’t order anything. It just takes few minutes for the waiter to get the fried ice cream. Skylar laugh at my glee expression once the dessert was placed in front of me. I make delight sounds as I dig in the ice cream. Skylar just watch me in amusement while he steals some bites. I let him even though because I am not greedy and I will not finish all of this by myself. Skylar paid the bill during the ice cream devour.

“Let’s take a walk on the beach. It will settle our stomachs for the ride back.” he said. We stand up from our chairs to walk down on the beach. I had to remove my heels in the sand. Skylar intertwine our fingers and I look at him curiously. I pull him along to the water, playing with it like a little kid would. Skyler was laughing at my childish behavior. I wasn’t allowed to play in the ocean when I was a child on the trips. He stop laughing after I splashed him with water. I squeal as he grabbed me around the waist, lifting me up from the sand.

“What are you gonna to do now? Huh?” he asked tauntingly. I look down at him with a grin.

“This!” I said, kissing him right there. I didn’t know what come over me in that moment, but I was been craving about kissing him again. I pour all my gratitude for the day in the kiss. It had more than my gratitude, but I am not ready to acknowledge those yet.  Skyler and I both pull away slowly from each other’s lips, not wanting it to end but our lungs were begging them to breathe. Skylar’s phone rings, breaking our special moment. He places me on my feet to get his phone from his pocket. It is his father and Lord Vladimir sound annoyed. He enlighten us that my mother is getting frustrate because I am not back yet. We start our way to the car and get in. Skyler inform his father that we are on the way before hanging up. He apologizes to the driver for our wet clothes on the seats.

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Dracula.” The driver tells Skyler with a dismissed gesture. I start shivering from the wind that was coming through the opened windows.  Skylar ask the driver to close the windows as he shred off his jacket to put it around my shoulders. He embraces me in his arms to share his body heat with me. Vampires have a normal body temperature as humans if they keep a well blood diet. Blood is their main nutrients to keep their bodies function as humans. They don’t feel the cold like a human does and they can’t get sick from it which is a blessing.

The heater was turned on to get the interior of the limo warm for me. I practically crawled on Skylar’s lap to get his warmth over my body but most part of me wanted to be close to him. Skyler knew that because of his empathy. He didn’t mind although. He wanted the same thing and I am sure of it from his contented expression along with his tight grip on me. I rest my head on his shoulder while I wrap my arms around him. That’s how we were when we pulled up to the house and the driver sees us. He helps me out of the car because Skylar was under me and couldn’t aid me out of it. I thanked him as Skylar step out of the car. Skylar nodded to the driver in thank.

Skyler and I both let out a matched sigh when we detected nobody was downstairs. I still have my heels off so sneaking upstairs was not hard to do. We were stopped by Lord Vladimir who ask us how our date was. Skylar just tell him that we will talk later as he point at my wet clothes. Lord Vladimir understood what Skyler was saying and he bid us a good night. After he was gone, I grab Skylar’s hand to lead him into my suite. Skylar raised an eyebrow at me. I just ignored it as I pull him in my bedroom. I let his hand go to get some dry clothes from my dresser.

“Hey, I am gonna to change but I’ll be back” Skyler said, making me nod in acknowledgment.  I realize that I still was wearing his jacket so I slide it off to hand it back to him. Heh take it before disappearing from the room. I walk into my bathroom to change and wash my face to remove the makeup. Skylar didn’t come back yet so I go to my movies to pick one out. I choose Passengers with Jennifer Lawrence and Chris Pritt in it. I put the disc in the player and turn the TV on. I grab the remotes on my way to the bed. I slide under the covers with a happy sigh. Skyler show up in a black Henley and sweatpants. I lift the covers for him to get under them with me.

He joins me and fix the blankets on him. I snuggle up to him after I hit play. He swings my legs over his lap and holds me there by placing his hand on my bottom. I let out a giggle at his manly act. He looks down at me only to get kissed by me. I think that he wasn’t expecting that by his surprised expression and slight pause before he kiss back. I smile up at him when we broke apart. He bends down to start another kiss.

“The movie is playing.” I whispered against his lips. He hummed in a response but crash our lips together. I ruin the kiss though when I giggled at Skylar’s behavior. I shriek when he roll us over so I was on my back while he was between my legs, hovering over me. He commends me playfully to give him a better kiss or he won’t let me get up. I accept my fate and lean up to slam our lips together, giving him what he wanted. I can't lie that I am enjoying this and our playful tactics with each other. I wrap my arms around his neck to brace myself better in my position. The kiss stop on its own after it went longest we've gone before. 

“Can we watch the movie, now?” I asked with a humorously huff, making him chuckle but move from me. We arrange ourselves that he is leaning on the pillow with my head on his chest. My arm was resting on his stomach and our legs were tangled. We start to watch the movie in silence. I let my fingers play with the hem of Skylar’s Henley unconsciously while my mind was on the plot of the film. I feel Skylar arm move and then his fingers run through my hair, massaging my scalp. I make a pleasurable sound in my throat, causing Skylar who felt it rather only heard it. He didn’t say anything about it but he keeps massaging my head with his fingers. My body became lax against Skylar who sensed it through my emotions. My eyes was getting heavy and I turn my head into Skylar’s chest, nuzzling my face. I whine as I had to rub my eyes to attempt to get rid of the tiredness from them.

“Go to sleep, baby. It’s okay.” Skylar said in soft voice, shifting us in a different position. Now he was cradling me against his chest.

“Stay,” I murmured sluggishly as I snuggle more in him. I feel him nod against my head but he didn’t say anything, just rubbing my back to lull me to sleep. I barely alert that Skyler has just turn the TV off and the bedroom is darker. I hear my phone beep in my pants but didn’t move to get it as I doze off to sleep in Skylar’s embrace. It feel more better than sleeping with Leila when I had nightmares in the past. My eyes finally closed and my mind goes blank for a while.


End file.
